Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Somewhat Sporadic
Summary: When Lisbon goes away for a few weeks, she can't get a certain consultant off her mind. And it's the same kind of story his end! My first Songfic! Much better inside! Jisbon, cos i truly can't resist! :D Oneshot!


**A/N: Ok, I had a massive flash of inspiration when I was listening to my MP3 player yesterday. I absolutely adore Michael Bubl****é****'s music. I was listening to his song Home and this just popped into my head. Don't worry, I've not given up on my other story, I just had to write this down before I forgot it! It's a songfic, dedicated to one of my all-time favourite singers! :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mentalist or any of its characters or any of the rights to this song. :D I do this only because I love writing.**

_Another summer day,_

_Has come and gone away,_

_In Paris and Rome,_

_And I wanna go home,_

_Mhmmmmmm_

Teresa Lisbon stood on the balcony that overlooked the sea. On a month long trip to catch up with her brother Tommy in Miami, she was staying at a lush hotel next to the bay. The soft breeze ruffled her dark brown hair and made her shiver. The sun was slowly sinking on the horizon and the peachy sky was dotted with vapour trails from the passing planes. Each one she saw brought on an unignorable need to get back to work. At least that's what she kept telling herself…

_May be surrounded by,_

_A million people I,_

_Still feel all alone,_

_I just wanna go home,_

_Oh I miss you, you know._

Maybe the reason she wanted so badly to get back was a certain curly haired consultant. Oh, how she missed his laugh, his smile, even his unethical methods in the art of investigating were something she missed dearly. He made her smile, and why not admit it? He brightened up her day. One thing's for sure, the CBI wouldn't be the same without him.

_And I've been keeping all the letters that I wrote to you,_

_Each one a line or two,_

"_I'm fine baby, how are you?"_

_I would send them but I know that it's just not enough,_

_My words were cold and flat,_

_And you deserve more than that._

"3 weeks. 3 Weeks it's been now…" he said aloud to no one in particular. Van Pelt turned to Jane with a sympathetic look on her face.

"You miss her, don't you?" It wasn't really a question, as she knew the answer already. "Don't worry, she'll be back soon. Only another week."

"But that's too long…" he whispered. Then he was gone, heading up to the roof. Not to the attic room, but to the very top of the building where you could occasionally, given the right weather, get a spectacular view of the stars.

_Another aeroplane, another sunny place,_

_I'm lucky, I know,_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mhmmmmmm, I've got to go home_

He missed her more than anything at that precise moment. He missed her rare but beautiful laugh, the kind that only he could draw out of her. He missed the cinnamon scent that seemed to cling to her. He missed the adorable, rosy blush that she always tried to hide. He missed her breath taking emerald eyes, so full of conflicting emotions. He could read her like a book sometimes because of those eyes. But most of all, he just missed being with her. Jane and Lisbon, Consultant and Agent of the CBI, the Dynamic Duo, as he liked to call them. Her presence was invigorating, and he knew now, that it wasn't revenge he needed. Red John didn't matter. Now, he knew that he needed _her._

_Let me go home,_

_I'm just too far from where you are,_

_I wanna come home_

It was a spur-of-the-moment decision, but after leaving a note to her brother on his dining room table, she had called a cab to come and collect her and take her to the airport. Immediately. Pulling on a jacket and shoving all of her belongings into her suitcase, she glanced at the clock. She would have enough time to get there and catch the next flight back to Sacramento. All she wanted…No, **needed**, was to get back and see Patrick.

_And I feel just like I'm living someone else's life,_

_It's like I just stepped outside,_

_When everything was going right,_

_And I know just why you could not come along with me,_

'_Cause this was not your dream,_

_But you always believed in me_

Jane was the last one remaining in the CBI building by this time. His heart was aching for Teresa. He kept mentally slapping himself for betraying his wife and child, but each time, he was overwhelmed by the love he felt for his colleague. For a few fleeting seconds, he allowed himself to feel free from the burden of his past. But it never lasted long. His wedding band taunted him from his finger. Not for the first time, he wondered how he would feel if he finally took it off.

_Another winter day,_

_Has come and gone away,_

_In even Paris and Rome,_

_And I wanna go home,_

_Let me go home_

The plane touched down and within a matter of minutes, Lisbon was running through the terminal and towards the exit. Calling on another cab, she took off for Sacramento. Her heart swelled with excitement at the prospect of seeing Patrick again…It had been a long 3 weeks.

_And I'm surrounded by,_

_A million people I,_

_Still feel all alone, _

_Let me go home,_

_Oh, let me go home,_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

Lisbon dumped her suitcase in the bullpen and looked around for Jane. She called for him and was beginning to lose hope of him even being here, when she thought of the roof. Wrapping her jacket tightly around her, her heart beat increased as she climbed the stairs. She gently pushed open the door and scoured the area for him. Turning the corner, she spotted his silhouette, his curly hair unmistakable against the back drop of the Sacramento lights.

_Let me go home,_

_I've had my run,_

_Baby, I'm done,_

_I gotta go home,_

Jane heard light footsteps behind him. Turning to see who could possibly still be at the CBI at this late hour. When he saw who it was, his heart leapt for joy. A kilowatt smile spread instantly over his face and she returned it. Without thinking, Jane's feet carried him forwards. He pulled her into a warm embrace and breathed in her familiar scent. He nuzzled his face into her neck and pulled her impossibly closer. She did likewise, and then they pulled away.

_It will all be all right,_

They gazed into each other eyes lovingly.

_I'll be home tonight,_

He leant forward and his lips brushed hers gently. She had heard the saying before: 'Home is where the heart is.' She never really believed it. But now, she knew that it was true. Because her heart belonged to Patrick Jane.

_I'm coming back home._


End file.
